The Bachelor
by Lanrete
Summary: Look out! A whole new bachelor with charm, money the looks and guess what? He's a prince. With 16 girls competiting for his affections and an assasin on the loose, read on! Chapter 3 is UP!
1. First meeting

Summary: In the newest season of the Bachelor, we bring to you the charming, rich, good-looking Ferio! He is also the first royal to appear on our show! 25 girls from all over the country shall vie for his attention but who will be his final choice? Brought to you by yours truly, Geo Metro!  
  
Amber: Small note here, Rayearth doesn't have 25 girls so we shall sort of skip the first part. As in he will only meet, talk only with the girls available. Confusing? For example he chose Fuu to go on to the second round (15 girls) I will only write like how he felt when they came out of the limousine not all 25, understand? If not...just read on!  
  
Ferio gazed at the 15 girls that he had chosen as they clinked their champagne glasses. He had chosen to go this show because it appealed to him that he could choose out of 25 gorgeous babes to date whoever he wanted, to have total freedom. He remembered exactly how he felt when each girl stepped out of the limousine.  
  
First there was Caldina the magician and dancer. Her toned body attracted him to get to know her better as he could see most of it from the very revealing gown she wore. It was a pale pink hue with quite an amount of exposed cleavage. Her hair was also an unique pink shade while her eyes stayed an enchanting blue. The way she spoke proved to be sensual and pleasing in a southern accent, at the same time as she managed to flirt, act coy and looked so very desirable at once.  
  
Tatra and Tarta arrived together. Tatra being a vet and Tarta a police officer. They both curtsied gracefully. They had the same accent as Caldina except theirs was a little less obvious. He knew that they were twins and he smiled to himself, how was he suppose to differentiate them? Tatra understood his dilemma, or so it seems as she smilingly replied, "The one with a nasty temper would be the Madam (slang for cop), and the one giggling all the time, well...that'll be me," He appreciated her sense of humor but he wasn't so sure about her sister.  
  
Next it was Umi Ryuuzaki, she was hot! She was practically taller than he was. She was dressed in an elegant blue gown which had excess cloth to look like waves. It was bareback and her fair and smooth skin seemed to be taunting him. Her long straight blue hair framed her face which was matched by sapphire orbs which would put the real ones to shame. Her smile was mesmerizing, she was the kind of girl he would most likely have a date with, that gave her a little edge over the others.  
  
Then it was Nova and a Hikaru Shidou. Both were pretty short and had the same ruby eyes. Hikaru was a Kendo instructor in the Shido school of Kendo while Nova strived to be a lawyer. Nova's long streaming dark pink hair matched her dressed of black leather. Clothed in revealing tube top kind of dress there was intricate details of sewn pink petals on her dress. She was the one of the few that chose not to wear high-healed shoes as she looked pretty unique in her combat boots.  
Hikaru wore a simple white floral sundress which was simple and innocent. Her hair was pulled into a long braid and she seemed to bounce rather than walk, there was small pendant which she wore a wolf's symbol. Her child-like features seem to allure Ferio as he felt she would be one of his best friends in this whole thing.  
  
Primera now...he winced she was such a brat! He could not believe the airs she had, coming here as if she owned the place, so what if she was another royal? His sister did not want to offend anyone, so as not to hurt Emaurade's feelings he obliged in bringing her to the next round. Not that there was much competition anyway, most of them just looked good, all whom he had chosen (with the exception of Primera) had charisma, at least most of them. He could picture her hazel eyes doing the infamous haughty stare accompanied by a pair of pouting lips easily.  
  
Alcyone the secretary, she was very attractive but she seemed a little too old for him and she was getting along a little too well with Debonair a researcher whom he felt was very suspicious. He knew he had enemies but who would be so dumb as to send two people to assassinate him while he was on television. His curiosity got the better of him as he tried to remember the phrase Clef used before. Oh! It was 'curiosity killed the cat.' He wasn't a cat now, was he...as he gave a famous catlike grin. Who cares? He has a whole army protecting him, Clef made sure of that. Sometimes he felt like strangling the little guy who always made sure he was safe, yet sometimes he would be touched on how dedicated Clef was to his safety.  
  
He never thought he could find someone shorter than Clef, it turns out, he had. He couldn't really believe it at first, he kept blinking at her in surprise yet many years of training warned him not to underestimate her, after all...look at Clef! (Clef lovers...sorry, I wuw him too but u noe Ferio!) Her long raven hair had a hint of navy blue, her eyes a dark sapphire. She looked impressive despite being vertically challenged. She wore a traditional cheong sam with a taiji symbol on it. It however managed to look trendy and 'Zen' as well. He marveled at her choice of clothes and wondered about her race, were all Fahren people so chinese? Aska stared at Ferio, her reporter instinct going overload.  
  
(A/N: Cheong sam is the traditional clothes for chinese women cept it's usually sleeveless, taiji symbol of yin=female/ black and yang=male/white means balance between everything.)  
  
Another two girls stepped out of the limousine. Their long blond hair was tied up in a high ponytail, one dressed in a Roman style kind of dress. It was bareback and the only strings holding it up was the one that went behind her neck. The cloth, seem to fall around in graceful little creases which added to the ethereal effect of making her seem like a goddess. She was Presea the scientist who developed the weapons for the military. Sierra her twin was a psychologist and a talented one at that. She dress in a long white dress which looked more like a angel's costume. She wore another layer of orange shirt and layered skirt. Her outfit was also very interesting but it also presented itself in a humble way that showed she did not hanker his wealth nor status.  
  
Finally it was the last girl. Ferio breathed a sigh in relief until his breath got taken away by that mysterious stranger. Her short blond curls adorned her face and those eyes...they were such a lush green. He could have sworn that he spent one whole minute ogling her eyes, they were the most unique eyes he had ever seen. He didn't even notice what she was wearing. Nothing had ever made him feel like this, it was like the air surrounding them was cackling electricity. There was defiant way she greeted him, yet with elegance that even Umi would have found difficult to match. With her blond curls flying behind her, the wind gave Ferio a gentle caress on his cheek as he watched the beautiful stranger left. Her name was Fuu Houoji...  
  
like it/hate it? review!!! 


	2. Bullets?

Summary: In the newest season of the Bachelor, we bring to you the charming, rich, good-looking Ferio! He is also the first royal to appear on our show! 25 girls from all over the country shall vie for his attention but who will be his final choice? Brought to you by yours truly, Geo Metro!  
  
Amber: GOMEN! Gomen again for the late update! (couldn't decide on where to have dates) Was very busy, all the exams and studying and stress. I added Kuu as well. (Willow's, Momentum's idea). Thanks for the suggestion of Kuu ^o^! She'll be in this fic too! If I add other girls from other animes, I think it might be too confusing, besides Ferio has more than enough to pick from. Thanks for all the reviews!! Doughnut, muffin philosophy belongs to Jennifer Cruise. I know this chapter sucks.....  
  
The Bachelor.  
  
All the girls had arrived in the Ladies Villa. Umi struggled to bring her gigantic suitcase to her room. Umi shared a suite with Caldina.  
  
"Tsk tsk, darlin' just ask for some help. You don't have to do that by yourself ya' know." Caldina chided, taunting her roommate.  
  
"Are you going to help me then?" she challenged panting under the weight of her luggage.  
  
"Sure little missy!" then she walked over and lifted the bag like it was a feather while Umi sweatdropped.  
  
"What are you doing here? You are so young, surely you have lots to choose from?" asked Caldina as she heaved it through the door, cocking her head to the side.  
  
"I want to find love!" she declared, then in a curious tone she said, "How about you?"  
  
"The young and their lofty aspirations, so naive..." she sighed and released her hold on the suitcase.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" she snapped, offended.  
  
"Honey, no man is faithful, all men are fickle and Ferio? He is those kind of man that are attractive but worthless. Absolute doughnut. Little missy, I'm here for money and only money."  
  
"I don't believe that." She insisted firmly. What on earth was the relation between men and doughnuts? "What's a doughnut anyway?"  
  
"In this world hon, there are two types of men. Doughnuts and muffins. Doughnuts are the kind of guys who make you drool." she plopped down the bed and hugged a fluffy pink cushion with pink feathers that stood out at odd places. "They're gorgeous and crispy and covered with chocolate icin' and once you see one, you have to have it. If you don't get it, you'll think about it all day and then you go back for it anyway because it's a doughnut."  
  
Suddenly feeling hungry, Umi grabbed a pale blue pillow and sat next to Caldina. "How about muffins?"  
  
"Muffins, just sort of sit there all lumpy, lookin' alike, no chocolate icing at all,"  
  
"Is it just me or what's up with the chocolate icing? I don't even like chocolate icing." muttered the blue hair girl.  
  
"Did ya' say somethin'? "  
  
"Nothing." she answered.  
  
"And while muffins may be excellent, especially the chocolate ones with chocolate chips, they're no doughnuts."  
  
'Caldina sure has some issues with chocolate.' thought Umi. "So doughnuts are good..."  
  
"Well yeah, for a night." Caldina abandoned her cushion and took out some mascara to touch up on her make-up. "But then next mornin', they're not crisp anymore, and the icin' is all stuck to the bag and they have watery stuff all over them, and they're icky and gross. You see darlin' you can't keep a doughnut overnight."  
  
"Okay. But a muffin-"Umi started.  
  
"Is actually better the next day," Caldina finished. "Muffins are for the long haul and they always taste good. They don't have that oh-my-god-I- have-to-have-that thing goin' for them, but you still want them the next mornin'."  
  
"And Ferio is a definite doughnut, with sprinkles." She quipped as she applied the last of her make-up. She walked out of the room leaving Umi in her thoughts and her daze, she felt hungry and vaguely wondered if chocolate icing doughnuts were available for breakfast.  
  
Most of them, had by then, already settled comfortably on the sofa in the living room. Caldina strolled in munching a sandwich, dragging Umi with her other hand. The video clip started and Hikaru just made in time, narrowly missing Nova, panting. "Sorry, I was playing with Hikari!" she explained referring to the dog in villa. Ferio appeared in a tuxedo, his face half hidden behind a green mask with amber trimmings, "Hey ladies!" his voice blared through the system.  
  
"Fancy a horror show? Then we'll go for a royal mask ball at my palace, Cephiro. Sounds interesting? The girls going are, Hikaru, Fuu, Alcyone, Nova and Primera! I'm looking forward to meeting you! And there would be someone else joining the crew, please welcome Kuu when she arrives!" Removing his mask, he gave them a playful wink. The video ended.  
  
This caused some commotion with the ladies, some disappointed, some overjoyed. "Who's Kuu?" a voice rang out, Fuu turned around to look at Nova. She stood up, "Kuu is my elder sister. She was sick on the first meeting, so the producers decided to let her get a replacement for the time being, in this case, me. Then the producers said that I was to stay because the American audience seemed to be quite taken by the fact that I was the only one with glasses and if I left, the ratings might go down. Happy with that?" She sighed as she sat back down on the sofa, trying not to notice all the gazes fixed on her. Surprisingly, a certain redhead bounced next to he and whispered, "Don't mind my sister. I understand how you feel, I was-"  
  
The doorbell interrupted her and the attention shifted from Fuu to the door. The package arrived, it was wrapped in shiny ruby paper. Aska being the closest went to open it, retrieved the small package lying in the garden, brought it in the house and quickly opened the package, unable to contain her curiosity. A couple of masks and some movie ticket stub with a small envelope reveal itself as the package's contents. It revealed five separate notes with their individual names written on it.  
  
Hikaru's read: Hey, make sure you have fun okay! Nova's read: I would like to see you dressed up for the ball, is that okay? Alcyone's read : Don't you dare try anything funny, I'm watching. Primera's read: Hello Princess, please try to be more understanding. Fuu's read: Mystery girl, I look forward to seeing you.  
  
Fuu started to blush slightly but she thought, 'What a hot-head.' Then all of them went back to their respective rooms. About an hour later, all of them went to the porch to get a glimpse of their prince. Ferio arrived in the exact same tuxedo, opening the door to the limousine for them, looking like such a gentlemen. Waving to their friends, they left for the cinema.  
  
In the limousine however, Ferio started to ask some questions the first he asked was directed to Fuu.  
  
"You didn't really want to come... do you?"  
  
"I was only standing in for my sister." She tried to answer civilly but immediately regretted her words when hurt flashed across his face. She didn't mean to hurt his feelings, no matter how much she disliked him. He said no more and his expression changed to the one she was used to seeing, the one of a player. The sky darkened and they reached their destination.  
  
'The Las Vegas Movie Theatre!" Hikaru gasped in surprise. Suddenly noticing that there was a really tall guy behind her, she turned around. "Who are you?"  
  
"The prince's guard." He replied stonily. He was about twice as tall as her, dark-haired, body obviously well toned and he had the most amazing amethyst eyes she had ever seen. "I mean what's your name? I'm Hikaru Shidou, nice to meet you!" she flashed him a cheerful smile.  
  
His answer was as icy as before. "Lantis." he muttered. "Hi Lantis! That's a special name... Do you have to be dressed only in black?"  
  
"No." she wasn't getting anywhere with him. Nova dragged her sister away from him, "They 're leaving Hikaru! Hurry!" Hikaru managed to yell back, "See you later Lantis!" before vanishing into the huge gates of the theatre. He allowed himself the smallest trace of a smile. That Hikaru girl was doing strange things to him. 'What's wrong with me?' he scolded himself. 'I don't smile!' at least he didn't after his brother fell in love with the Princess. And that was forbidden love, he knew that too well that she was destined to marry another with equal status as herself no matter how much they loved each other. Shaking his head, as if to clear his mind, he followed the crowd into the cinema. He had a job to do.  
  
They sat in a box, the kind that very few privileged people managed to sit in. Hushed whispers echoed throughout the auditorium as Ferio's arrival was announced. It wasn't everyday that you watched a show with a prince. Fuu looked around at the grand theatre, everything in gold and scarlet cloth. It looked very impressive. Then the show started.  
  
"Welcome everyone." a large voice boomed out of nowhere. "Today, we have the world famous actors and actresses to perform- The Phantom of the Opera!" Then the lights dimmed.  
  
The spotlights came on. The show started. Ferio took turns sitting next to each of them. "Hey Alcyone..." she stared at him. "Yes prince?" she replied haughtily.  
  
"I know what you're after, and I don't appreciate it. Killing me wouldn't be as easy as you think." she smirked, "We'll see about that."  
  
Just then, screams rang out as the first victim was killed, the mangled body lying in a heap, the ghostly face of the Phantom seemed to move towards the audience, his evil laugh echoing in the darkness. Ferio made himself comfortable next to Fuu. "Aren't you the least bit frightened?" he asked when he noticed she hadn't even batted an eyelid while almost everyone was shrieking. "Of what? The holograms? The holographic projectors are there-" she pointed to the chandelier hanging off the ceiling, "and there," she pointed to a small gadget that was barely noticeable off the wall.  
  
"You're a very interesting person, Fuu." he said, impressed.  
  
"Thank you. I-" she hesitated. Ferio squinted in the darkness and barely made out that she was blushing furiously. A sudden silence made the situation awkward. Both of them weren't even concentrating on the play anymore. Then as clear as anything, Fuu heard something moving in the air, heading in their direction, fast. Being in the dark made her other senses sharper and she had a talent for listening. In archery, she just had to listen and she would know where the arrow had landed.  
  
"FERIO! GET DOWN!" she screamed, grabbing his hand and dragging him down with her onto the floor. "Wha-" then he paused. A bullet grazed by so close to his face that he could feel the heat radiating from it, it was embedded in the wall of the box. Where he had been only a couple of seconds ago. He shuddered. He realised what position they were in. So did she. He was lying directly on top of her, his lips on hers. He had to resist kissing her, her lips felt so soft and smooth, so inviting... like the wind. 'Wind?' he felt absurd with such a connection. Rather swiftly he got back on his feet and helped her up. "Thanks." she said rather shakily. He smiled, noticing that no one had noticed what had just happened. The bullet came so silently and swiftly, he had no time to protect himself. Thank goodness for Fuu. He could have sworn he heard someone swore. Maybe he was still in shock.  
  
"You just saved my life..." he spoke in awe.  
  
"You're welcome. Fuu Houoji at your service. Someone's trying to kill you, you know? What happened to your body guards?" she replied dryly. But inside she was still trembling at what had just happened.  
  
"I noticed that someone was trying to kill me. What did you think? That someone decided firing bullets at me would be fun?" he answered, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"I'm sorry your Highness." she retorted. Then she sighed. "Look, I'm sorry , it's just a bullet was this close-" she showed a small space between her thumb and her fore finger, "to hitting you just now, and I'm really freaked. I would have expected you to have somebody protecting you seeing that you're... well royal."  
  
"Royalty also need their privacy. You think having someone permanently stuck at your side would be fun? You were saying Miss Houoji?" he answered getting angry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I hate being here. I shouldn't have vented my anger at you. I'm also sorry for the way I treated you in the limousine." Her emerald eyes shimmered in the darkness. He was touched by the sincerity in her voice, saddened by the fact that she didn't like being with him. He looked at her so tenderly that she felt amazed at how sweet he looked.  
  
"Apology accepted. I'm sorry that you are forced to do this. I'll speak to the producers tomorrow, maybe you'll be able to go home. I would really miss you though. I doubt you could say the same about me." He laughed, but smile didn't reach his eyes. "Oh Ferio!" she gasped and hugged him on impulse. He felt like his heart was breaking, even though he had only known her for a while, how could her presence affect him so much? He lifted her face up to his, mesmerised by those emerald orbs, and did what he wanted to do. He kissed her lightly, catching the whiff of her hair, which smelled like an assortment of flowers, wanting her to taste like mint, surprised to find that her lips were sweet, like honey, and he was drowning in it. Even more surprised to find her kissing back, and her arms wrapped around his neck. She broke apart for air and sighed. "I'm sorry Ferio..." she whispered, trying desperately not to get lost with those amazing amber eyes of his. Then he was gone, he had left, just like that. She felt the wind go out of her lungs. Her heart pounding, deep inside her soul she questioned her decision, would she regret what she was about to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~* Response to reviews!  
  
Firiel11: First of all thank you for your compliment. I'm thought of this idea for a long while before I actually wrote the fic. Gomen for the late update.  
  
Willow: I thought of those too but I keep having trouble like in Survivor or Amazing Race whom to eliminate? And Fear factor only needs six 'competitors' so there isn't really much to write about, after all they are either there for the challenge or the money not to make friends.  
  
Evanscense: I guess you're dead since I took so long to update. I love the songs from Evanscense, especially My immortal and Bring me to life!  
  
Momentum: Thanks for the review, your fics are pretty good too. I like Teenage Misfits but I'm more fond of the one on Hikaru's POV. Keep on writing you're doing a great job!  
  
miki-moon78: I almost thought it was a flame! I like your Truth or Dare fic, particularly the couple of Mokona and Primera.  
  
mao-worshipper: Thank you! *bows* Cheers to you too!  
  
Evil Lady Aska: Finally someone with a name other than Hikaru, Fuu or Umi. I'm updating now. Isn't that nice? Please review, *shows puppy eyes back* 


	3. Prelude

A/N: I'm so sorry I'm late, but I won't give excuses. I'm just going to go straight into the story, okay? [Cause if I start apologizing it will be VERY long.]  
  
The Bachelor.  
  
To all my reviewers, a giant thank you.  
  
Innocent Opal (hehe....) mycherrywolf (I'm guessing, but u are a CCS fan, ne?) Tori (Thanks for the suggestions! ) Queen of Hearts747 (you remind me of a good friend.... the numbers) daggermaiden (sorry...) Kino (it means today in Jap, right? There's someone called Kino in a book by Steinbeck- The pearl.... gomen off track) Jen (thanks XD) Evil Lady Aska(I feel evil now.... sorry!!!!) Momentum (Thank-ies! I'm glad that you agree with me.) Evanescence (nods) ssjlavenderkid (But- but this is F/F!! falls) miki-moon78 (thank you!!) Yume no kokoro (Domo arigatou gozaimasu!) The fluffyness of Fuu (Hyper ne? Thanks!!)  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Bachelor. Chapter 3.  
  
"Welcome to the Royal Cephirian Ball! This ball is held annually to celebrate the peace and prosperity of our country. Everyone who wishes to have a good time, just pop in!" There were a few laughs at this statement but they were soon hushed into silence.  
  
Ferio continued, "My people, we are equal tonight and always, I welcome you and feel honored in your presence, for without you, there would be no Cephiro." A loud applause rang throughout the room. He bowed and returned to his sister's side.  
  
"How are the ladies, my dear brother?" joked Emaurade laughing. She could not believe that actually those beauties could be separated from Ferio. Usually, they would be stuck to his side like bubble gum to a shoe.  
  
"Fine actually." He replied smoothly, "With the exception of one of them wanting to murder me, while another can't stand the sight of me and one I merely wish to be friends with... I'm perfectly fine!" He finished.  
  
"I thought you were fooling around with them Ferio." said Emaurade, her eyes growing serious, the blues a hue darker. She thought that her brother was just doing the show for fun. "You do know that if the people of Cephiro objects to who you're marrying, or even our parents, you would be forever banished from Cephiro?"  
  
"I know. It felt like a game to me at first..." His eyes were closed but his face was set, his tone solemn.  
  
"I know what I'm doing sis." He said finally, and sighed. "Can we not talk about this?"  
  
The chandeliers dimmed and slow romantic music rang out. Couples waltz to the sensuous music. The scene changed from one of serenity to one of fun and enthusiasm as the music changed to a fast paced pop song.  
  
"Some rubbish from the Bad seed Boys again!" An elderly man complained to his wife. Ferio had to stifle his laughter as he hurried past them. He however, managed to hear clips of "Back Street Boys, Back Street Boys! " behind him. He saw the ladies arriving in their limousines after picking out their gowns for the evening.  
  
But Ferio was not ready for what he saw.  
  
Hikaru dressed in pure white, a colour that gave her the mystical feel of being an angel. Her hair was let down and as Ferio soon realized, he regretted that he knew she was only going to be his friend. Her dress was a halter and the rest of it simply flowed down. It was not revealing, it was not exquisite, but it was natural and it was Hikaru.  
  
"You look amazing!" he exclaimed. In return, Ferio choked when Hikaru hugged him with an unexpected amount of strength. He ruffled her hair. Her ruby eyes twinkled in response. Then she headed into the palace, her endless enthusiasm was infectious. Somewhere, a pair of amethyst eyes blinked and quickly turned his head away.  
  
Nova unexpectedly, came in a Xena-bikini crossover. Hers was a black leather skirt that reached her knees. Above that was a leather bikini top that looked as it might some off at any moment. She, at least had the decency to cover herself in a jacket. Following up with a red (cotton thankfully) jacket with matching red boots. That might look good on some people but it seemed rather over the top and why couldn't she just be who she was?  
  
Ferio bit his lip. "It's rude to laugh at someone in her face," he reprimanded himself sternly; somehow it had reverse effect on him and made his impulse to laugh stronger. 'Things one does to gain attention...' he thought to himself. When she smiled at him, it was the final straw; she looked so much like a- He regained his composure. As soon as she was out of earshot, he laughed, correction, he roared for a good two minutes. He was wheezing even as Primera stepped out of her limo.  
  
She was wearing a fairy- tale princess costume that was in this cutesy tootsie chiffon pink. 'Where has all the fashion sense gone?" wondered Ferio as he pulled himself firmly back to earth. The pink was simply an eyesore; the pink was so bright- it was glowing! As best as he could to hide his amusement, he engaged into light talk before reliving a sigh as she headed in.  
  
'Three down, two to go.' he fiddled with the thought in his mind. 'I wonder how Fuu looks like....' he mused silently. His bruised pride still needed time to heal, but what he felt for her, Ferio wasn't going to deny. He wasn't that kind of man. She was special and he damn well knew it.  
  
Alcyone was next. She stepped out in a scarlet gown which had so much layers of intricate designs, so many bows, ribbons, gems that it looked way too complicated. Somehow, simplicity seemed even more appealing than ever. Ferio had to admit that the gown, which although felt like a pathetic attempt of decoration, managed to highlight Alcyone's voluptuous figure, a low cut top with a full length skirt. Alcyone held a crimson rose. She bowed meeting Ferio, her navy blue eyes glinting.  
  
"Good eve my dear prince." she greeted pleasantly. Ferio nodded curtly in response. She smiled again, this time a little more of a sneer. "I hope you like my gift!' she called, throwing the rose to him like a dart to the score board.  
  
Ferio had to dodge the rose by doing some silly spin like a ballerina but the thorns tore his right sleeve. And scratched his arm. Blood dripped from his wound. '100 point if I get his right arm' she muttered to herself. She heard him swear and she smiled. 'Score!' she laughed.  
  
The green haired man stayed in a bad mood and it showed clearly on his face. How dare she do this to him? He was a PRINCE damn it. Sure there were countries who were enemies with Cephiro, but the royalty in this land were still a force to be reckoned with. He stared at his wound, what was he supposed to do with it?  
  
"You're obviously not in a good mood." someone spoke amused.  
  
Ferio let loose of a string of fairly colourful words before realizing whose voice that was. He shifted his gaze and found it to be locked with those amazing emeralds. And he couldn't tear his eyes away.  
  
When he finally tried to say something, the words came out funny.  
  
"Uh...." was his feeble attempt at conversation. He didn't know what to say, something that hasn't happened since he was three!! 'Those eyes do strange things to you' he thought. 'Strange, but nice'  
  
"Hey, wake up Prince! Or am I supposed to whack you with something?" He awoke from his little dream. He took in what he was seeing, and he decided he like it. Ferio was pleased to see Fuu blushing when she realized he was enjoying what he saw. At least he was back in control now. His eyes took in the contours of her body, the silkiness of her skin....  
  
Fuu had a light silvery skirt, which was draped down beyond her feet, but a high slit at the side, proved revealing. Her top, a plain white halter accompanied with a black necktie. She had a jacket the same shade as her dress, but see-through over her top. The best thing was, without those spectacles, her already beautiful eyes looked spectacular.  
  
"Would you please stop ogling me?" she snapped, almost bashfully blushing a deep crimson shade.  
  
"I didn't expect a goddess to drop by tonight." He replied licking his lips hungrily. She knew he was overplaying the theatrics but it didn't stop her from smacking him on his head.  
  
"Pervert!"  
  
He rubbed his head. "That hurts you know!" he whined. Fuu then noticed the blood oozing out of his wound. Seeing no possible bandage in sight, she bent down and was about to rip her skirt when a firm grip stopped her.  
  
"It's not worth it," he said with a smile.  
  
"But you're bleeding", she argued, and to prove her point, she removed her tie and gently dressed his wound. Ferio tried to hide it but Fuu was sure she saw him wince. 'He isn't so tough after all... he just acts that way.' she mused to herself.  
  
"Shall we go in?" He asked, smiling again. That breath-taking smile, Now that she saw him up close, Fuu understood why girls were falling for him like dominoes.  
  
He had this charisma about; he could charm anyone just by smiling. The way his amber eyes sparkled, the way his hair ruffled in the wind, the way he looked at you.... was more than enough to let any girl to fall heads over heels for him.  
  
She smiled back and took the hand he offered. Together they entered the castle, to the ball, turning heads as they walked in.  
  
Girls adored Ferio, he was their Prince Charming.  
  
It's just too bad that Fuu wasn't one of them.  
  
A/N: The Ball has too many sub-plots, so it will end up as a separate chapter. Reviews and criticism are VERY appreciated. Thanks! 


End file.
